


"You Kicked Him Out?"

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age regressor Shirabu Kenjirou, Brat Shirabu Kenjirou, Don't Have to Know Canon, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking, it's not age play but ya' know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: Shirabu doesn't want to regress and his caregivers are very persistent (and teasing)
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu Kenjirou/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Hq Agere fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	"You Kicked Him Out?"

The second-year setter was on his bed when the taps on his door began. A sigh escaped from his mouth when the sound vibrated to his ears. Only twenty-eight minutes had passed since he kicked Goshiki out, and when his other caregivers showed up to lecture him about being alone while regressed. 

One, he isn't regressed, well not yet. He can feel his mind slipping, and having Goshiki around would make him drop much faster. That isn't what he needs right now.

Two, Goshiki is too obnoxious to be around while he isn't fully regressed. That statement might be an exaggeration, but they were Shirabu's thoughts.

Three, he hopes it's Reon at the door. Reon would scold him, more than his other caregivers, for putting off his headspace and kicking his other caregiver out of the room while regressing. But the third year wouldn't tease him or be completely blunt about it either. 

"Ooo Shirabuu," it was clear that Reon would not be outside his dorm. "C'mon, let us in, bunny," the honey-haired boy was sure he could hear the smirk coming from Tendou.

"Shirabu, please let us in," the sentence was firm. It held no jokes or tease, and it had a deep vibration.

Ushijima must be there too.

Shirabu slowly lifted himself off his bed and moved towards his door. He exhaled a deep breath as his hand twisted the doorknob. If there were any signs of him regressing, the night would drag on.

The door creaked open, and the picture of his two caregivers became clear. Tendou was in a coat, presumably because he had been out before Goshiki cried to them that he was banished from his upperclassmen dorm.   
Ushijima wore a coat, mittens, and a scarf, while his arms were holding onto a stuffed bunny toy.

That bunny toy caught the regressor's eyes as the two others started talking again. If Shirabu reached out to grab the toy, he would be able to move fast enough to shut the door before those two barged in.

Surely they would get tired of knocking, and he would be able to rub his face against the rabbit's soft-looking fur. 

The couple moved into the room as the trance broke between the second year and the cotton filled toy.

Shirabu was trapped. Tendou knew that the toy would distract him enough to sneak in. Running out wouldn't be a bad idea, but he had nowhere to go. 

He had already chased Goshiki away so that they wouldn't be a great option. Reon would give him a disappointed look and send the little back to the other two. Semi would criticize his fleeing skills then proceed to tease and lecture him with Ushijima and Tendou. Kawanishi would send a sympathetic look as all his caregivers dragged him to the corner for a time out. 

Outside was an option to run too, but from the look of Ushjima's outfit, it would be cold. If he went out in the chilly air while only in his pajamas, it seems like another way to get scolded.

The two moved to the couch, across from his bed. Shirabu isn't sure when his feet picked up, or Tendou dragged him across the room.

"So Bun-bun, what you've been doing?" The flaming hair boy's tone was too teasing and made Shirabu want to groan.

"Me reading," the words slipped out before he could catch himself. His brain felt foggy and unable to comprehend his thought beforehand. 

The ace didn't seem surprised by the drop, or he didn't show it on his stoic face. "You kicked Goshiki out," the statement was simple and the truth. That is precisely what Shirabu did when he finally caught his headspace like a fisherman and was able to reel it back in.

That comment about the event that took place thirty minutes prior jogged the little's memory of why he kicked Goshiki out because he would slip. The titer toter fell onto the side of a sixteen-year-old boy, or as close as it could. Shirabu blinked a few times as his brain seemed to overload with information the exact opposite way it did when he was little. 

"He left by himself," that was a lie, but it was the first thing that popped into his head. For Shirabu's sake, his brain seemed to be plugging itself in with a faulty wire.

The setter almost forgot about Tendou, who was sitting next to Ushijima on the couch. "Tsk tsk, little one, your lying skills are horrible," the red head's voice went up at the ending syllables of horrible. 

The stupid nickname Satori was giving him made the titer toter edge towards his child's headspace again, but he would not give up.

Shirabu bit his lip almost enough to draw blood. Wakatoshi was staring up at him making direct contact, but why was the third year looking up?  
He never sat down on the couch, and they never pulled him down. Somehow being looked up at made him feel like a child trying to explain to their parents his action.

That was the straw.

The titer toter thumped over to the side with his headspace. 

His brain froze over the only thought that filled his icy head, that rabbit plush. 

Shirabu's arms seized forwards and caught the plush before making a run for his bed. The rabbit was easy to capture because the shock must've loosened Ushiwaka's grip. If the ace prepared himself, the regressed teen would have been no match. 

The bunny toy and its owner scurried under the cover. A sigh of relief fell over the two caregivers. It would be a mess if the little escaped.

Tendou pushed himself off the furniture and moved over to the bed which covers' outline his little and the stuffed animal he just bought. He knelt on his knees so he would be able to be at eyesight with Shirabu, "Quite rude stealing rabbits from your senpais." His tone didn't drop the teasing aspect, but it held concern from the scene that played out. 

"Shirabu, please come out and talk to us," Wakatoshi stood behind Tendou with his hand placed on Tendou's shoulder.

The honey blonde hair peeked over the covers as he pulled them down far enough to have his eyes peek out. From the sounds of light sucking, Shurabu's thumb was in his mouth, "Mm'sleepy." the honey blonde's mumbled his words.

Ushijima opened his mouth to speak but had been cut off by knocks at the door. His brows furrowed in confusion. Even Shirabu seemed puzzled by the bang and pulled the cover down to the right under his nose. 

Tendou was still on his knees when the knocks came, so Ushijima went to open the door. The next few seconds came so fast, and before the person at the door could be identified, they were at a ninety-degree bow with tears running down their face.

It was Goshiki, by the sight of tears and his famous bowl cut.

"I'm sorry, Shirabu. I didn't mean to force you to regress," Goshiki's breaths were uneasy, and it was like he ran over from his dorm. Since it was Goshiki, he probably did.

Somehow Ushiwaka's face was able to get more shriveled up, "Goshiki, Shirabu is in bed." With that, the third year pointed towards the bed. The raven head looked up towards his senpai with a blush on his cheeks while his eyes were brimmed bright red. His head turned to Tendou and a body with only half of their face above the blanket.

"Goshiki-Kun, what a pleasure," Tendou was cheerful as he pushed himself off the ground to meet his kohai. "Now you tame this little brat, and I expect a nicely written letter thanking me for that rabbit, Ken-Kun." 

The oldest senpai boy tried to open his mouth but not before Tendou pushed Goshiki closer to their little and pulled Ushijima out the door and shut it.

The first year's bodies stiffen as he hears the click of the door. He expected Shirabu to be alone, but not in this situation. When Shirabu had pushed him out of the room almost an hour ago, Kenjiro's actions were the farthest thing away from regressing. 

"I'm sorry, Shirabu. I don't wanna seem like I'm forcing something on you because that would be a horrible thing for me to do, and that would get me farther away from being the best caregiver ever."

The bunny boy didn't look like he comprehended everything that Goshiki splattered out, but he shifted his body to the wall so Goshiki could fit onto the bed.

The younger boy's eyes widened, not expecting those results, but lifted the cover-up higher and moved into the bed. "Thank you, Kenjiro. Reon was telling me how hard it is for you to be so vulnerable with us, and I want you to know that I will never push anything on you cause you are my little, and I gotta protect you," Shirabu nodded and relaxed into the arms that wrapped around his waist. Goshiki could ramble all he wanted while Kenjiro was little, and he couldn't care one bit.

"M'sorry bout earlier," Shirabu's words were broken up and mumbled due to his thumb, but Goshiki understood.

"It's okay, just talk to me more before you kick me out next time,"

"Kay,"

There they stayed with Goshiki's arms wrapped around his little's waist, being the big spoon. Kenijro left out soft whistles through his nose.

The two couldn't wish for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I am working on my writing cause I hate it, but if you wanna leave a agere hq request in the comments I'll write it!
> 
> /gen


End file.
